Love is just a temporary lapse in judgement
by Le Banane
Summary: Hoshigake Rin, quite a mysterious young japanese girl. Hanzo Hasashi, once a spectre now half a human. Sub-Zero, still the Grandmaster. What will happen when the three of them have an awkward meeting? Still working on the story line
1. Chapter 1

A/N: HOLY FLYING AND COLORFUL CRAP! SHE'S BACK! Damn, it's been such a long time, but I've finally decided to re-write this, 'cause it deserves better. This will not be a crossover, it will be Mortal Kombat only, but I am leaving an OC, not the same one, though. The main pairing will stay as Sub-Zero/OC but it might have a couple of surprises, tee hee hee.

Alright, guys. Italics are for thinking, so when I do this "_He's a jerk." _It means that wasn't said out loud.

Forgive my spelling, it might not be the best there is. English is not my native language as you might know, so if I have something wrong, feel free to let me know!

Well, that's it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat, the only thing I own here is my pathetic OC. So… yeah.**

The day was barely starting as the Sun made its bright entrance, shining radiantly in the sky. There was this house, quite a simple house, actually, it was nothing special and it was traditional Japanese. The inside of this house looked old, but classy; with the usual kanji paintings, old jars, wooden furniture, etc. Now, heading upstairs, to the main dorm room, we find clothes and papers all over the place. The bed was traditional, on the floor. There was a body on the bed, the covers were wrapped around that body and half of them were on the floor.

Music started to come from the radio when the clock read '8:00 a.m.'. The body moved and it could now be seen as a female's. Her short black hair was sprawled all over the pillow. Sun rays had entered the window and began hitting her face. She groaned but finally woke up, adjusting her eyes to the sun light. The black haired girl sat down on the edge of the mattress and rubbed her face. She yawned and with a bit of an effort, she got up. The girl walked through the jungle of clothes papers, pens and rubbish to get to the bathroom. This girl had milky white skin, short black hair, and stunning icy blue eyes, though, there were slight traces of rings around them, since she hadn't been getting much sleep lately…

After doing the entire usual morning, take a bath, get changed, get breakfast, she walked to the entrance to put on her shoes, once she was up, she opened the door and left.

This town she lived in was quite colorful; trees here and there, nice and traditional buildings, parks for children, etc. It was Saturday, and the place where she was heading was where she worked at; a nice and popular drink spot. The building was really nice, on the outside it had these dark colors that consisted of a creamy brown, lined with a rustic green, and it had some details, along with the place's name, covered in neon orange, which gave it a bit of a spark. The sign read: "Akai's Café". The inside of the place was a mix of cultures, it did have the traditional Japanese looHisk, but the decorations were more on the side of the American look. It had floor-level tables, and customers along with workers were given slippers to walk around the place.

"Hey there, stranger." A voice said from the main counter.

The girl that had just entered turned around to see a familiar face. A guy standing on the opposite side of the counter, with a smiling face and a napkin that he was using to clean a brown spot. The guy had bright red haired, it had orange streaks and it looked like some bright spot you'd never lose sight of. His eyes were of a bright honey green, and his cheeks had small freckles on them.

"Good morning, Reddo-kun." She greeted. The guy now recognized as 'Reddo' was actually the owner of the place. His full name was Daisuke Niikura, but everyone called him 'Reddo'(red) because of his hair.

"How's it going Rin?" Reddo asked walking to the other side of the counter to greet her.

The girl now known by the name of 'Rin' walked towards him to have a formal greeting.

"Well, you know, the usual, just commin' to do my shift at work." She smiled.

"You know you have no need to do this, and that if you ever needed money I'd lend it to you." He said with a somewhat serious face.

"Oh, I know, it's just that, I get really bored at home, besides, I'd like to earn my own money." She said smiling as she walked to a door that had a sign: "Only personnel admitted."

The guy followed her through the door. "I still don't get how you like to work having a half of a fortune." He said shaking his head.

The girl was now putting on a shirt and an apron with the place's name and some decorating on it. The card on her apron read: "Hoshigake Rin". She walked out some dresser to meet with Reddo again, and with a simple tone, she said, "I told you already, it would be no fun to just be sitting at home like a couch potato. I like the feeling of getting my own money with my own effort."

He sighed. "Ah, fair enough. Let's get going, then." He opened the door to let her out, and followed.

Hoshigake Rin worked at Daisuke's(Reddo's) serving drinks, whether it was coffee, tea, sake, or even a simple soda; though, she would sometimes be a waitress. Rin and Daisuke had been friends for quite a long time, and he has always been insisting the girl on leaving the job, since, she didn't really have a 'need' for working. Rin's parents died when she was 17, and they were quite wealthy, so all of the inheritance went to Rin. She lived by herself, along with her butler, but Genji(butler) wasn't always there, like today. Though, he did have a room in the house. Rin's shift on Saturdays was from 9:00 a.m. to 2:00p.m. She actually enjoyed it there, it had nice music, and the atmosphere there was calm and peaceful, she couldn't have asked for a better job.

OoOoOoOxXxXxXxXxXxXxOoOoOoO

It was 1 o' clock in the afternoon, her shift was almost ending. The day had been going easy, not much work to be done; she had the role of a waitress to end her turn. The black haired girl had just poured some more coffee into a man's cup.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"You're welcome, sir." She chimed. As she looked up at him, she noticed he was wearing a scarf that covered half of his face. His eyes were honey yellow, his hair was jet black, not really combed and it reached half of his neck, his skin was of a beautiful tan, the part of his face that was uncovered had delicate but firm lines making him look manly. It wasn't until he looked at her with a puzzled but serene look on his face that she noticed she was staring.

"Something wrong?" he asked with a raspy and calmed voice.

She blushed a thousand shades of red. How embarrassing! This had never happened to her at work!

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I think I better get back at w-work." She stuttered and quickly went back to the small kitchen inside a door.

The man watched her go as he still wondered what had that been all about. Though, she had some icy blue eyes that reminded him of a certain someone… She shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, so much had been through his mind lately, it was best to leave it for good and enjoy a day free from work.

Her red headed friend had seen it all, and as soon as she entered the kitchen he followed, chuckling. He opened the door and found her having a glass of water, cursing underneath her breath.

"Heeey, what happened back there?" he asked with a teasing voice.

She almost spit her water, but managed to keep her composure, she placed the glass down and looked up to see his smirking face.

"Oh, shut up." She said frowning but still with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Alright then, I'm not telling you his name, or anything about him, for the matter." He said crossing his arms with a defying look on his face.

Rin's face lit up at his statement. "You… You know h-his name?" she asked wondered and curious.

"Of course I do, I know almost all of my customers names, unless they do not come so often. And that guy, he comes quite often, if I might say." He said with a matter-of-fact face.

"R-Really? How come I've never see him around?" she asked, still curious.

Daisuke chuckled. It was so rare to watch her like this over a guy. "Yes. Well, probably because he always sits on a table on the back corner and you attend the ones on the center. And he comes on his days off." He explained.

"Oh, I see… Days off? Where does he work at?" she asked, curiosity was taking the best of her.

He still watched amused as her eyes lit up every time the conversation kept on going. "I can't tell you that." He smirked.

She was taken aback with that answer, clearly not something she was expecting. "Huh? Why not?" She asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not allowed to."

"Pfft, fine. Can I at least have his name?" she pouted.

"Hm… I don't know… Do you think you deserve it?" he teased.

"Oh, stop acting like it's a big deal!"

"Hey, you're the one that's interested, not me, darling." He chuckled.

"…" She frowned.

"Alright, alright, you can have his name." he said in defeat.

Her face lit up again, and she waited for the words to come out of his mouth, oh-so-eagerly.

"The name's Hasashi… Hasashi Hanzo…" he finally said.

A/N: DUM DUM DUMMMMM What will happen now that she knows his name? And what will happen now that he has appeared?! O: All of this questions plus more will be answered in the next chapter! Rate and Review, pweaty pwease? :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sooooo sorry it took me so long, but school hasn't been easy these days, I promise to keep on updating when I can, I'm planning to finish this, for real this time! Lol. Yeah, I know it's a bit late for an update but I haven't been able to sleep. D: Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Rin didn't talk and looked as if she were thinking just a bit too hard. She finally looked up to her red headed friend.

"It kinda ringed a bell, but not really, I don't remember him from anywhere." She finally said.

Daisuke smiled. "_Oh, you do know him. Well… Not quite enough to remember."_

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about stuff." He answered nonchalantly.

"Uh… Right… I'm just gonna go out, to, know know… Yeah…" And as soon as she said that she walked out the door and looked straight to the table where she last saw him; she forced a small frown. Unfortunately, he wasn't there anymore.

"He does drink fast." A voice chimed out of nowhere.

"OH, GOD, GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK." Rin said clutching her shirt.

"Haha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah, right."

"No, I'm being serious here, haha! Anyways, your shift has ended, go and enjoy a fresh Saturday." Diasuke said with a smile.

"Oh right, a nice and fresh Saturday with absolutely nothing to do." She said with a sarcastic and bored tone.

"You could always go stalk that guy and him on a date." He said with a mischievous smile.

The girl blushed. She said no more, took off her apron, grabbed her stuff and flew out of the place.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

As she was walking home she was still thinking about that guy in the Café. _"Who is that guy… I wonder what his mysterious work is about… But… There's just something about him that… Uh… Makes me feel stupid? No, no, not that. It's just that he's so… Bloody damn sexy? No! Just, there's a something, a mysterious something that surrounds that guy, and I'd love to figure it out…" _Rin was so drowned in her thoughts that she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going, she suddenly bumped into someone, she looked up and she couldn't even believe what her eyes just saw.

The male that had been bumped by her turned around, and as soon as he did, she took a step back and tripped with herself, making her lose her balance. She was about to fall backward but he was quick enough to get a firm grip on her arm, once he did, he pulled her up gently until she was stable on her two feet.

"Gotta be careful, you might really hurt yourself one of these days." He said with that calm and seductive voice he had at Reddo's Café.

"Ah… Yes… I… Uh… Thanks…" she managed to say. She was dazed and blushing, not to mention in some kind of trance listening to his voice. _"So… Hypnotizing…" _she thought as she saw the guy's lips move but only heard a blur sound coming out of them. It was not until he waved a hand in front of her face that she snapped out of it.

"Are you still here?" he asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ah! Yes, I-… Uh, umm, sorry about that…" she muttered.

"Your tripping must've been quite unbalanced to shock you like that." He smiled.

"Ah, yes, that must've been it." She lied.

"Oh, right, I was trying to ask you where were you from, I mean the place where you live, if it's near or something. That of course you don't have to answer if you find it something uncomfortable." he said politely.

"_Did he just ask me where I live?! Woah, woah, woah! Ok, now, don't mess it up…"  
_"Ah, well, yes, I do live near these streets, I find it easy attending to work with such a small distance to travel." she smiled sweetly.

"Well, it's my day off, and I already bumped into you, it would seem quite rude for me not to offer to walk you home, that of course if you have no problem with." He calmly spoke.

"Absolutely not! I mean… No, of course, thank you, by the way." She stuttered a bit.

"Let's get going then."

And with those words said, they both walked to her place, chatting on the way.

"_Is this really real? There has to be some sort of trick to this, I don't usually get lucky in this kind of situations! Ugh! Gotta stop thinking about that! I have to enjoy this!" _she kept on telling herself while they walked.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

When they arrived, she realized she had spent more time talking mentally to herself, analyzing his movements, rather than enjoying the chat they had. She mentally scolded herself for that.

"Is this it?" he asked when they where in front of her door.

"Ah, yes. This is it." She stuttered. She was not sure what to say.

"I believe… I didn't catch your name back there…"

"Ah!- My name… Uhm… Hoshigake Rin… It's- um, been a pleasure…" she lowered a bit her head and blushed.

"Pleasure's been all mine, Ms. Hoshigake." He smiled.

I'm afraid I…. I… I-" he cut her off, to finish that for her.

"Hanzo… Hasashi Hanzo, as I said before, pleasure's been all mine."

She stopped. _"Ok, come on… Do it! You can do this! But… Wouldn't he think that I'm an easy girl? I mean… Ugh! No! It might be the only chance!" _She hesitated for a bit, but finally spoke. "Ah… Mr. Hasashi… I was wondering… You know, since it's like 3…" he cut her off again.

"I'm afraid I might have to decline the offer, even though it's my day off I still have some stuff to attend to." He said making a slow pause to watch her reaction.

She lowered her head. "Ah, I see…" but then she smiled at him "Don't worry, I understand."

"But-… I mean, I would like to see you again, if that's alright of course."

"I!- Ye-"

"I'll be at the café tomorrow again, I believe you'll be working, so, I'll se you tomorrow then." He slightly smirked.

She blushed a thousand shades of red. That couldn't possibly be real. This guy… No, it couldn't be. She made a pause, then answered. "O-Of co-ourse..! I-I'll see you tomorrow..!"

"Alright, I'm guessing this is the time for me to leave, so, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. I'll be seeing you tomorrow."

She nodded and with that he turned around and walked. She stood there for a while, still processing all that had transpired in that hour. It was a dream, there was no other possible explanation, it was a dream and she should be snapping out of it in a while…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N: Well, there you have it! Review if you want! Suggestions and good criticism is accepted! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Gackt damn! It's been such a heck of a long time! I'm sorry guys! I've really been through a lot! And I recently made a story for Nanowrimo, which I failed to complete, but that's a whole different story. Anyway! I'm finally back! And I really hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks again for the reviews and faves!

**Disclaimer: No, I still don't own anything apart from my silly OC.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapter 3**

The alarm clock rang and a figure under a few covers started to move and growl. As the sunlight touched the figure's face, the face grimaced opening its eyes. As the sun's rays made the figure crawl to the light from beneath the covers, it was revealed as our girl from before.

"Hrrmm… What the hell have I been smoking lately to dream like that…" she told herself, regarding the mini-encounter with the handsome being from the previous day, or for her, the handsome being from her dream, of course.

She was barely getting ready to work, expecting the exact same thing as always, nothing new. And after a couple of minutes she was finally ready to go. She grabbed her coat and left the place; today looked cold.

The walk to work was usually long enough to have her thinking of a lot of stuff while she got there, though, for some reason, she got there faster than she thought. It didn't really matter; it was going to be a day as the others, or at least, that's what she thought, because as soon as she walked through that door, took her coat off and looked around, there was this guy looking at her, with a slight smile.

Her face was instantly covered with a slight shade of pink. Oh, this couldn't possibly be true. She lifted her hand to wave, but stopped mid air. _"What the heck am I doing?!" _she though as she quickly went to the personnel area to meet with her ginger friend.

"Reddo! Red! Reddo! Where the heck are you?!" she called trying to make it sound like a whisper.

"I'm here, geez, what's going on?" he said coming out of the kitchen.

"Am I going crazy? Am I seeing stuff?!" she asked desperate.

"Eh? What? How am I supposed to know that?" he asked wondering just what the hell she was talking about.

Rin face-palmed and then took his hand heading for the little window on the front wall of the room. "There! That guy! Is he real?!" she whispered.

Red laughed a bit. "Of course he is! Geez, Rin! What are you on now? Yesterday you were fancying this guy and asking me a bunch of questions about him, and now you think he's not real?" He laughed some more. "I think you should take the day off, darling." he said with a playful smile.

Rin glared at him. "Oh, how funny… Asshole." she muttered. Oh well, at least she knew now he was some real dude. Wait… But what about the dream?! She had to ask even though she knew it would cause more mocking by his side, but she didn't really care right now.

While he wasn't facing her, she reached up to him, a bit awkwardly. "Hey, Reddo…" she muttered.

"Hm?" he said turning around to face her.

"Well, you see… There was this other thing troubling my mind…" she said fidgeting around her fingers.

He smiled, "What? Is there more real non-real dudes?" he teased.

She pouted. "No! Well… kinda…"

Red laughed again. "Oh, just spit it out already, I'm still laughing, Rin."

She glared at him but decided to proceed. "Well, you see… I believe I had this weird dream about this guy…" she started.

By the time she finished Red didn't really know whether to laugh or to take it all too seriously. I mean, the guy smiling at her today could be some kind of proof of that, but it might also be that he remembered the sole incident at the café the day she first saw him.

"Well, as much as I'd want to laugh, it doesn't amuse me that much, though, you could go and ask him, you know?" he said smiling teasingly.

"O-Of course not! Why would you even suggest that?!" she exclaimed while she slightly hit him on the arm.

He laughed again. "Calm down, calm down, I was just kidding! Look… I think I might have a plan." he said thinking of something.

"R-Really?" she asked; her face lighting up again.

"Yeah. You know, why don't you just wait 'till he orders something? That way you could go and take his order and then you'll see if he mentions something."

"Reddo, that's a wonderful idea! You're really not that much of an idiot, ya know?" she said hugging him.

"Riiight... I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or an insult."

Rin laughed a little and went out to start her shift, she was definitely gonna try and make him notice her. There was no need though; as soon as he spotted her coming out of that room he raised his hand to make an order. She saw his hand raised and eagerly went to take his order, obviously trying not to show it.

"Mh, you need something, sir?" she asked.

"Ah, well here you are, hello there." he smiled slightly.

"E-Excuse me?" she said blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, might I be confusing you with someone else?" he said in that raspy cool voice of his.

"Um, I don't know, where you looking for someone else, sir?" she asked uneasy, maybe it really was just a dream…

"Well, her name is Hoshigake Rin, and I had a splendid time with her the day before this very same one, she happens to look exactly like you." he said with that serious but smirking face of his.

"So it wasn't a dream?" she muttered to herself, in a tone practically inaudible for a normal person.

"Hm? A dream? What was?" he asked.

"A-Ah! N-Nothing! H-Hasashi… Hanzo, is it?" she asked shyly.

He widely smiled now. "Indeed, it is."

"So… Um… Did you need something?" she asked, watching his cup that was actually full.

"No. Not really, I was just wandering, since my work was interrupting yesterday, if you had something to do this afternoon." he asked nonchalantly.

Wait… What?! Was he for real? God damn, he must have to be because she wouldn't stand asking Red one more time. Making a little pause with a blush covering her cheeks she finally spoke, "W-Well… No… N-Not really." she answered.

"Then that's just great, I'd say, because I was about to invite you to the town's carnival that is going to be held at 7, if that's alright with you, of course." He proposed as he took a light sip to his tea.

Oh, so now she had a date? Wow, this was truly just… wow. Her blush was actually more intense now, and she was actually finding it hard to pick words for an answer.

"I… Uh-.. I mean, sure! Sure, I'd love to." she finally answered stuttering a little bit.

He smiled once again, "Perfect. I believe you get out around, hm… Three maybe two o' clock?" he asked and she nodded in response. "Then… Without you minding, of course, should I… Pick you up, let's say… At 6 o'clock?" He proposed quite casually as he always spoke.

"S-Sure, sh-should I give you m-my address?" she stuttered again, damn it, this stuttering made her sound silly!

"Oh, there's no need, I think I remember quite well from yesterday's afternoon." He said smiling again, that smile of his was definitely going to kill her.

"A-Ah, right… I'll be… seeing you then..?" she asked. _"Stupid. Of course he had your address! It was no dream!"_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Of course."

"A-Alright… I think… I have to go now… You know… There's uhh, people waiting f-for th-their d-drinks a-and all…" she said, but in reality she didn't want to place a step farther than where she was.

"Oh! Please do, I do not want to interrupt you, besides, I'll be seeing you in the afternoon." he said, making that last sentence a little more easy going than the whole quote itself.

She smiled with her red tomato blush and left again to the personnel room.

"Well, well, well, look's like someone's on their flirty mode today." teased Red as he was coming in right after her.

"Eh-wha?! Oh, you, sh-shut up!" she managed to say still blushing.

Red laughed once again. "So… How did it go?" he said smirking.

Rin paused "… I've got a date."

****

**A/N: Well, that was it! I hoped you enojoyed! Review if you want! :D**


End file.
